


Lovelight

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Enkaze as the best wingmans, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fudou is lovesick for google boy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Teenagers, Teens in love, that ends up in mutual pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: At the finals of the FF soccer championship, Fudou meets the boy of his dreams and cannot stop thinking about him.





	Lovelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/gifts).



> Thanks Nene for letting me write dumb Fudou in love with the biggest nerd!!

Getting a ticket for the Football frontier finals was just a mere chance, his mother gave it to him as a gift so he could relax instead of only studying and training by himself, she knew he felt frustrated because he couldn’t play that year since he wasn’t even part of his school’s soccer team. What Fudou’s mom didn’t knew was that he tried to avoid everything that was related to the championship, but he couldn’t bring himself to not smile and accept the gift she worked so hard to obtain for him. Fudou went to that final match between Zeus and Raimon that ended up being legendary and he was more excited than any other person in the whole stadium. What caused his thrill wasn’t the game or the special techniques, neither the whole dramatic situation with the Zeus coach at the end of the game; if you asked him he would be vague about all the details of the game. What got his attention ever since the beginning of the game was that fluttering blue cape.

Kidou Yuuto was the game maker and captain of Teikoku, at least that’s what Fudou had read on a young soccer magazine some months ago. There was no way he, as he ignored everything that had to do with the FF that year, could know that Kidou was now a member of the Raimon soccer team, but seeing him with a blue cape and running beside the other Raimon members wasn’t what caught him off guard. The intensity of his plays, his marvelous technique, how he directed his new team and practically everything about Kidou enthralled him. The goggles were silly as hell, but Fudou felt he could love a face like that.

Love.

He snapped out of his reverie when he finished hearing his own thoughts and even hit his cheeks with both hands to stop looking at the pitch. What was he thinking? how could he say he would love someone like the boy that was smiling as he celebrated with his team on the field? Fudou had never felt that way, not in his 14 years of life had he ever thought of the word love about someone that wasn't his mother, and to think he thought about it so easily while looking at a guy he had never spoken to had to be just a mistake or a signal. It was a good game and he went back home, only to investigate even more about Kidou Yuuto that same night.

It was hard to admit to himself that Kidou Yuuto was, in fact, really cool. To always win so he could be able to reunite with his sister and abandon his team and school only to defeat the man that had practically raised him, it was something out of a movie. It was a fact that only by hearing some gossips about him and seeing videos of Teikoku games made Fudou fell in love with him. For the first time, he felt this kind of romantic love and he always thought that when it happened he would try to deny it even more, not that he would accept that he was pinning hard for a guy so easily. Fudou needed to get into Teikoku.

 

Summer vacation ended and he obtained a scholarship for Teikoku, he was part of a soccer team for the first time and being part of something felt good. The way he tried to get closer to Sakuma and Genda wasn’t the best one since those two were Kidou’s best friends but he really enjoyed teasing Sakuma. Genda was cool with him and he tried to never cross a line with Sakuma to avoid making him angry. Kazemaru was someone he could call a friend too maybe, even if at the beginning he couldn't fully trust in him because of how he followed Kageyama’s orders, but he was also someone that knew Kidou, and it was a better option to ask him about Kidou than to ask Genda, who was always vague with his answers, or Sakuma, who would easily catch his infatuation with the previous captain. Kazemaru was the ideal one.

“You wanna know about Kidou?” he said, as he stopped drinking water from his bottle.

They were sitting on the bench alone while the rest finished their laps around the stadium. Kazemaru was fast enough to finish way before the rest, Fudou made an effort to finish before the rest too so he could have a casual but private conversation with him.

“Well, yeah, kinda. About Raimon too….” Fudou started drinking from his own water bottle, trying to hide the small blush from his cheeks.

“Kidou is an amazing player and tactician. When you don’t know how to counter attack you can feel at rest that he will find a way” he started remembering the practices when he was still with Raimon “It’s a reliable guy”

“Really? that’s cool” Fudou tried to feign disinterest even if he wanted to know more about Kidou but as a person.

“His personality is the interesting one though” Kazemaru couldn’t avoid laughing “He’s a rich boy, that’s the first word that comes to my mind. But he’s not obnoxious or petty, he’s just really dramatic about certain stuff”

“He doesn’t look like it”

“When you get to know him well, he’s a good person” he stood up and left his bottle on the bench to go and start the practice match “I hope that helps you with your crush, Fudou”

Kazemaru didn’t laugh or made fun of him, he just jogged towards the field and started calling Sakuma, ignoring the shocked screams of denial behind him. It was probably not the best idea to ask Kazemaru about Kidou since he was quicker than Sakuma to see his true intentions. Fudou wanted to throw his bottle of water to the ground and run away from the field, but even if he was utterly ashamed, a part of him thought that Kazemaru probably wouldn’t even care or try to tease him about it. And in fact Kazemaru didn’t care, nor when Fudou teased Sakuma by mentioning Kidou or when he brought up the subject at lunch or in their daily talks. Kazemaru knew and didn’t care about his infatuation and that made Fudou feel like what he felt was normal. Fudou’s secret had been so uninteresting for Kazemaru that even when Teikoku had a practice match with Seishou, Kazemaru never said anything about it, or even remembered it when he noticed that Fudou was avoiding eye contact with Kidou to focus in the game.

The only moment Kazemaru brought up the subject was when he found Fudou in the game between Kidokawa Seishuu and Seisho, he looked so concentrated in his seat while watching the game through some binoculars. Kazemaru looked at his teammate that didn’t notice he was standing next to him, then at the point he was looking at so passionately through those small, red binoculars. A big laugh almost came out of him when he saw how Fudou followed Kidou running on the field with his gaze. That new side of Fudou was endearing, but even if Kazemaru thought that a lovestruck Fudou was cute, he couldn't avoid playing a prank on him. Without thinking too much about it, he put his face in front of Fudou's field of view and enjoyed the way he jumped like a scared cat. With a swift move, he hid his binoculars inside his purple cardigan as he started giving bad explanations of what was he doing there while Kazemaru sat next to him.

“I won't tell anyone you're Kidou's personal stalker”

“I'm not looking at him, I… have poor eyesight,” he said the first thing that came to his mind

“Yeah sure” Kazemaru laid on the back of the chair and looked at the field “Believe what you want”

The silence wasn't making Kazemaru crazy, but he enjoyed how Fudou squirmed next to him every time Kidou had the ball or directed his teammates. The dark turquoise of his eyes shone so brightly when he saw Kidou. Kazemaru could only roll his eyes.

“I won't tell anyone if you pull out the binoculars again”

“... You won't tell Sakuma, right?”

“He would use that information to make your life a living hell. He won't find out from me though”

Kazemaru's phone vibrated in his pants pocket and he excused himself to answer his call outside the stadium. He didn't appear again but Fudou was sure he was looking the game somewhere else to not make him uncomfortable. Even if a part of him thought that Kazemaru would try to get that information about his crush to use it against him at some point, the other part felt tranquility to see that he really had someone that would keep his secret and even help him if he asked. A friend.

As he expected, Seisho won, and victory made Kidou look a lot more appealing. His smile was calm and even if he didn’t celebrate as much as he did the last year when he won with Raimon, that aura of security and confidence that surrounded his body as he spoke with Gouenji and crossed his arms in front of his chest in that usual pose of him. Fudou took a pic with his phone and even if he wanted to put it as his lock screen background he stopped himself, he just couldn’t be that obvious. Instead, he put it as the background on his laptop at home. There he was sure no one would see his collage of pictures of Kidou.

 

The football frontier championship started and Teikoku faced the new Raimon, between all the tricks and lies from Kageyama and the stress of the game Fudou almost didn’t notice that Kidou was there, watching the game. It was possible that he vaguely knew who he was since Teikoku was his late team and Fudou was a new face, but it was more probable that he was paying attention to people he already knew, like Sakuma. Fudou shook his head and washed his face with some water before starting the last halftime, it was not the best moment to be jealous about a guy he had nothing with and that probably was too busy seeing his friends from Teikoku to pay attention to him.

After he put his jersey jacket on and ran towards the exit of the stadium, seeing how the spectators went out, he waited for Kidou. His plan was simple, he would see him, walk towards him and act like he casually stumbled him, talk a little, probably bat his long eyelashes and make them useful for something for the first time in his life (even if it was something out of a bad romantic movie) give him his number and probably get married when they hit their twenties, have a little girl and a cat. That was a good plan. The only thing he didn’t count on was that Kidou went out with one of his new teammates from Seishou, the “demon of the field” or something, and his legs froze on the spot. The first time he was so close to him and when he started walking backward Genda and Sakuma appeared and started talking with him, that’s when Fudou decided to postpone his infallible plan for another day and ran to the lockers.

That was so close, he thought that he was really close to confess or try to flirt when he had never done something like that in his life. Looking back at what almost happened, he was sure that everything would have ended up really wrong and probably traumatize him for the rest of his life. It wasn’t a bad idea to love someone in secret, he had been doing it for half a year and he could keep doing that. Since they haven’t met each other and there was no reason for them to meet, Kidou could keep being the guy of his dreams right there, in his dreams.

Then, the FFI happened. He was selected to form part of the Inazuma Japan, and obviously, Kidou was also chosen. Fudou never doubted of his skills as a soccer player so he was pleased but not surprised when he saw himself in the screen, what made him break in cold sweat instantly was when he entered the lockers room after he was given the uniform and saw everyone changing. The rest wasn’t important, his gaze went straight to Kidou’s nude back and he instinctively clenched his uniform between his hands and bit his lower lip, he wasn’t breathing. A pat in his back woke him up, it was Kazemaru who rolled his eyes and sighed before pulling Fudou by his jacket to one of the lockers.

“Do yourself a favor and don’t get a boner in here”

“I’m not that lame,” he said almost in a whisper “But thanks for waking me up”

His eyes darted quickly to Kidou again, he was covering his torso with the blue shirt and that made him frown and pout a little. The excitement went back when he saw Kidou grabbing his cape from the bench in front of his locker, put it on top of his shoulders and let it fall gracefully over his back. The sound of his heart beating faster was deafening for himself, he touched his chest and took a deep breath to calm it and try to act normally, but a soft sigh and the faint pink on his cheeks gave him away to his neighbor and Kazemaru couldn’t help but voice his opinion.

“You’re his teammate now so you should introduce yourself, you cannot just stalk him anymore. It’s… creepy” he started changing and directed a worried look at Fudou, who couldn’t reply to that truth.

“... I’ll manage. And I don’t stalk him”

“I will bet a lot of money that you have pictures of him in your phone”

There was silence between them until they finished changing into their new uniforms, the organizers of the ceremony called them to present the new team and, after some encouraging words from Endou to the team, Fudou approached Kazemaru.

“All the pictures that I may have on my phone are perfectly legal since I got them from articles online and from the games I assisted to” Fudou pouted and Kazemaru rolled his eyes once more.

“Yeah whatever,  just don’t cause us any problems”

As fast as the ceremony ended, the players from the Inazuma Japan went to the soccer camp, a beautiful stadium with a residence close to a little town that was at the foothill of Mount Fuji. During the travel towards what would be their new home, Fudou sat in the back of the bus, with his earphones on. The scenery distracted him from the fact that Kidou was so close to him, just some seats away. He was talking with Gouenji and the moment he laughed at something his friend said he felt how he stopped breathing again. From where he was sitting, he couldn't see his face that much.

“Are you busy?” Kazemaru took one of his earphones off “We gotta talk”

Fudou stopped leaning in the window and incorporated in his seat while taking his other earphone off his ear and seeing Kazemaru sat next to him.

“What do you want? I was trying to sleep"

“I'm kind of curious to see how will you manage to talk to Kidou and act like your underwear doesn't drop to the floor every time you see him” he looked at Fudou with a smile on his face “do you have something planned?”

“Don't be so exaggerated, I'll be fine. Kidou is just another dude and I can totally talk to him without needing to prepare what I will say” he hid his hand on a swift move but Kazemaru caught him.

“I would bet a lot of money that you wrote and memorized what you will say to him so you don't stutter”

The paper he hid in his hands got wet when his palms started sweating. Kazemaru stood up holding a laugh and went back to his seat next to Endou. In a matter of minutes, they were already at the sports center, it was the moment to take action and to talk to Kidou for the first time.

Fudou hid behind the bus door and took deep breaths that he let out from his mouth. When his heart stopped beating so fast he stopped doubting and went straight to Kidou. Even if his expression made him look annoyed as if he wasn't happy to meet the boy of his dreams, Fudou's body trembled, but he hid it. He expected Kidou, the ever so serious and stoic Kidou Yuuto, to try and rival his eyes and probably to tease him to act like he wasn’t the big deal and Fudou didn’t expect that the first thing he would do was to crack a joke about him being a troublemaker at Teikoku or for him to tease him after his outburst when he asked to not be labeled that way. Kidou laughed and told that it would be an honor to play with him, that he even acknowledges his abilities and for a while, Fudou thought that he was dreaming. Kazemaru could only smile behind them.

Living so close to the person he dreamed of was that, like a dream. Every morning Fudou would pinch himself to remain himself that this was real life and that he was just two rooms apart from Kidou’s bedroom. Fudou thanked that the rooms had their own showers because he was sure he couldn’t be able to control his prepubescent body on a common shower room if he had to see Kidou in there. That would be the most embarrassing experience in his life because he had been making a great job at hiding how much he liked Kidou.

During practice, he managed to talk with him if someone else was talking to him, at some point his stuttering stopped and he was able to talk with him without having to shield behind any other person. That’s when he discovered how cool Kidou was. Like how he pictured him, Kidou was cool and a little bit stern, but around Endou and Gouenji he tended to loosen up and Fudou wished he could make him feel that way in the future. Just like Kazemaru told him, he was a little eccentric at points, Fudou was surprised he didn’t take his butler with him to the door rooms but that showed him he could adapt to any kind of situation and take care of himself. Surely his mom would love him.

Their relationship changed after one certain lunch in where Fudou was sitting in front of Kazemaru and while he was playing around and teasing his friend who ignored him for the biggest part of the lunch, Kidou sat in the chair right next to him and when Fudou turned his head around to see who was sitting next to him his words got stuck in his throat and his fork slipped from his hand. Kidou made a gest with his head to greet both of them and Kazemaru could only bite his lower lip to not laugh at Fudou’s face. It was blank, he was looking at Kidou eat pasta next to him as if it was the coolest thing in the whole world, and Kazemaru wanted to laugh so badly but ended up kicking him under the table when Endou sat next to him and joined the group.

“I brought you some cookies!” said Endou while putting a pack of chocolate cookies on Kazemaru’s tray.

Kazemaru thanked the gestured but his eyes went once more to the couple in front of him. Fudou had snapped with the kick to his knee and started eating once more, in complete silence and not knowing what was going on. Something inside Kazemaru told him that he should try to initiate a conversation, or maybe push those two together a little bit but when he was about to say something, Kidou spoke.

“At which middle school you went before Teikoku?”

Surprisingly, Fudou answered without looking at the other’s face and without making a fool of himself. He told him about his other middle school and that he was never part of a soccer team.

“And you’re able to play this good? I’m surprised”

A compliment, he got a compliment. Without making himself obvious he ignored Kidou at his side and celebrate in his head. Endou initiated a conversation about the first thing that went through his head and Kazemaru and Kidou followed him while Fudou acted like he didn’t care or that he wasn’t listening, he was so concentrated in feeling the warmness next to him and that smell of milk and honey soap Kidou's body had.

 _Please don’t smell him in public. Don’t be that kind of guy_ He kept repeating in his head while he finished his lunch. Fudou was about to excuse himself when Kidou talked to him again.

“Would you like to help me with it?”

“Ah? With what?”

Kazemaru snorted a laugh and Endou looked at him with confused eyes before speaking.

“The new strategy! weren’t you hearing?”

Kidou stood up and took his now empty tray “Let’s go to a quiet place. I’m sure that together we can come up with something good”

Fudou nodded and let Kidou walk before him, when he turned around both Kazemaru and Endou gave him thumbs up and he felt betrayed because Kazemaru told their captain, but thankful that even one of Kidou’s best friends tried to help. In a bench, on the shore of the lake, both of them were sitting with the bench between their legs and a tactics board between them. Kidou kept talking and Fudou managed to hear most of the things that went out of his thin lips that looked so soft. Kidou looked at him and said something Fudou couldn’t understand at all because of those lips.

“What do you think?”

“That you’re right”

Kidou sat straight on the bench, took off the board between them and got closer to Fudou in a movement so close that Fudou didn’t expect it.

“Are you really listening to me?”

Kidou didn’t look angry or annoyed, but he had one eyebrow up and looked confused. Now the lips were close to his face and Fudou felt a high fever invading his body when they starting moving again, saying something about him looking weird or sick and that he should go to the infirmary. When Kidou showed some preoccupation towards him was when Fudou decided he wouldn’t give a fuck about what happened next; with his hands, he grabbed the red cape that was as soft as he imagined and pulled Kidou into a kiss. His first kiss.

With his eyes closed, he enjoyed that Kidou was so shocked that he couldn’t move and was grateful that they brushed their teeth after eating so his first kiss wasn’t ruined by the taste of tomato sauce from the pasta Kidou ate. First, it was just their lips together in a kiss so ungraceful that people would make fun of them; when Fudou was more comfortable he opened his mouth and Kidou’s lips fit with his like the perfect piece of a puzzle. It felt even better than the dreams in where he kissed him because this time it was real. A slight pressure in his arm made him broke the kiss,  a pretty flustered Kidou grabbed him and when he recovered his lips he failed at trying to use them to talk. Like a revelation, Fudou saw himself in Kidou at that moment and couldn’t avoid laughing at how silly he looked, but a laugh so tender that made Kidou smile before putting his hand on the other’s neck and pull him, more softly, into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> (The title is from the song "Lovelight" from ABBA)


End file.
